


Does this look Jedi to you?

by NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater



Series: A Galaxy Far, Far Away (Fanfiction Universe) [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin is a soft baby and needs a hug, Other, That's it, that's all i have to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater/pseuds/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater
Summary: Din Djarin needs a break, the force gives him that, but in the least expected way.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Galaxy Far, Far Away (Fanfiction Universe) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Does this look Jedi to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyPaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPaw/gifts), [NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevilleLongbottomDidNothingWrong/gifts), [VanillaChip101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/gifts).



> Hi, I am the Lara from Discord that KittyPaw mentioned in the latest AGFFA chapter. I've always been intrigued by the concept of a multiverse and this fic has helped me explore the concept of the multiverse in the AGFFA fic universe. I would like to thank KittyPaw for giving me the opportunity to write this fic so without further ado, here is "Does this look Jedi to you?"

To say Din Djarin (Or the Mandalorian/Mando as most people would call him) was tired, would be an understatement. He was _exhausted_ to be exact. His search to find his people ‘The Mandalorians’ had been fruitless so far and he desperately needed a nap. Too bad taking care of a child was so demanding that when you needed rest you couldn’t get it. Especially when ~~his child~~ _the child_ was very curious and would fiddle with things when he wasn’t looking, causing _The Razor Crest_ to, well, start complaining and pierce his ears with the sounds of the alarms and disturb his peaceful slumber.

He  _ almost _ got some rest on that god forsaken ice planet that nearly KILLED them but that kriffing frog lady just had to wake him up. Why couldn’t he just have a break for once!?

‘Do this Mando, do that Mando, let me kill you for your armor Mando, let me kill you for that child Mando.’ WHY DID LIFE HAVE TO BE SO HARD? Sure he knew what he was going into when he started bounty hunting. But never did he expect it to be this taxing. Taking care of a baby was not what he signed up for and yet, the little womp rat found a way to crawl it’s way into his heart and find a nice little nook to sleep in. It was going to be  _ very  _ hard to give him away when the Jedi came but he made a promise. And as that frog lady said, it was part of his code to not back out of a deal.

This was how he found himself sitting in a restaurant under the Inn and talking to the Mon Calamari server trying to get information on the whereabouts of the Mandalorians which the Frog Ladies husband told him about. He was wary of course, after what had happened last time with Cobb Vanth and wasn’t getting his hopes up too high but he had a good feeling about this one.

And so, there he stood, on a Quarren fishing boat headed to who knows where, convincing himself that it will all be alright when they find the Mandalorians who will lead them to the Jedi who will take the kid away. It’s not like he was attached to the kid or anything. He was just… Worried for the safety of the kid but if the jedi were trained and more powerful than the kid then he wouldn’t have to worry about anything. So why was he worried?

One of the Quarrens walked up to him and started talking about some big catch feeding or something (he wasn’t really paying attention) but then the Quarren said,

“The kid might enjoy it.”

And oh, now he had to agree to it because the kid was staring up at him with his big black eyes in such a cute manner that Din couldn’t say no. And so, now instead of looking out at the ocean, he was looking at a big square hole in the floor of the boat with a large metal grate over it. He stood far away from the hole enough that he couldn’t possibly get pushed in to die (these Quarrens were nice, a little too nice that it made them seem a bit suspicious). Boy was he wrong. The second that huge fish came up for the food, the quarren hit the kids bassinet so hard it went flying straight into the jaws of that thing.

Din let out a strangled scream before diving into the water not even thinking about what he was doing.

Suddenly, the gates closed and he saw the Quarrens coming over to push him into the water.

_ Dank Farrik! _ Din thought as he struggled for air trying to push against the metal bars. But it was no use.

Just when all hope was fading though, he saw the helmet of a Mandalorian coming down to save him.  _ At last! _ Maybe this quest was actually starting to take a positive turn.

* * *

“Go to the city of Calodan on the Planet of Corvus, there you will find Ahsoka Tano, tell her that Bo katan sent you. This is the way.”

Another planet, another task. It was all the same now to Din. At least some things never changed.

_ “Some things never change, turn around and the time has flown.” _

What was that? He turned around. Nothing. Perhaps it was the win playing tricks on him. Or perhaps, it was that power, was it the Jedi?

He  _ had _ initially planned on making a quick stop in Nevarro to get repairs but if this Ahsoka Tano lady was calling to him, he should probably go now, besides, he could get repairs after he drops Grogu off with her.

* * *

He arrived on Corvus as fast as a damaged ship could get you there. The Razor Crest was probably pretty mad at him for all of the damage she had endured during this journey so far.

“I’m sorry, I promise you’ll be up and running again just as smoothly as when I first met you once we get to Nevarro, but first, I have to finish what I started,” He whispered to his ship before looking down to see the kid had taken the gear shift knob from the ship. “Hey! What did we say about this, it has to stay on the ship,” Din then pocketed the knob before picking up the kid and heading in the direction of Calodan.

Suddenly, a shiny piece of silver with a tad bit of blue on it caught his eye. He changed course and brushed past a curtain of leaves to find a strange metal box sitting there.

“Strange,” He murmured checking out the box, noticing that there was a small piece of writing engraved on the metal door.

It read: Property of Anakin Skywalker/The Chosen one/The first human to win a podrace (huh)/The best starpilot ever(NOT MY FAULT THE SHIP CRASHES SNIPS!)/The greatest Jedi in the history of the Jedi order.

_ A Jedi? Well if this thing is made by a jedi perhaps it could lead me to one! _ “What do you say kid, should we see if this will lead us to a jedi?” He asked, examining the paint work.

He stepped inside and shut the door not reading the rest of the plaque which stated in bold letters,  **FAULTY TIME MACHINE, DO NOT TOUCH.**

Once inside, he examined the interior, pretty good, this Jedi must’ve been pretty good with ships too.

He took a seat at one of the chairs and placed the kid on the other before powering it up, but suddenly, everything around him started to light up into a blinding light of many different colours before turning into the familiar blue blur of hyperspace. Then everything went dark.

Act two

When Din came to, he noticed that his surroundings had changed, instead of dead trees surrounding him in a gloomy atmosphere, he was standing on lush green grass with neat flower beds and a fountain in front of a large purple building. He was in awe. He looked down at the kid who also seemed to be in awe of their surroundings, mouth wide open and cute eyes taking in the surroundings and sticking it to memory. Well, he probably was as that’s what Din was doing at that time too. His thoughts were broken when he heard a voice yelling in a way that he connected it to the way that Bo was commanding them back on that Imperial transport. He turned around to see a blonde haired woman wearing clothes that looked very, well, different walking towards him.

“What are you doing here and who are you? Did Death Watch send you to find me or was it someone else? A Sith lord to be perhaps?” She yelled.

“No ma’am, I found this box which I guess is a ship on the planet of Corvus, I was looking for a Jedi named Ahsoka Tano when I found this and it said it belonged to a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker,” He replied a bit nervous under the piercing gaze of the woman.

“Why were you looking for Ahsoka Tano?” She questioned ice blue eyes digging into his soul.

“This kid, he has magical powers, my armorer sent me to find a jedi so that he could be trained,”

“Your armorer?” She said bewildered.

“Yes my armorer, that’s what I said, I then met a Mandalorian named Bo katan who told me where I could find Ahsoka Tano.”

“Bo?” She took a step back.

“Yes, Bo katan Kryze, do you know her?”

“She was my sister.”

“Huh,” Din replied not sure what to say.

“Back to the reason why you came here, yes I do know Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker, they are both in the building that’s painted in purple. And though you didn’t ask, my name is Satine Kryze, I was once the Duchess of Mandalore before I ended up here. And you are?”

“Din Djarin, of clan Mudhorn. We are a clan of two, just me and the kid,” Din replied slightly uncomfortable at revealing his name to this person he had just met, “Most people call me Mando though.”

She nodded curtly before leading him to the building.

“This is the main foyer, it used to be white but Anakin felt the urge to paint it blue, just like the rest of the house. The outside though is purple because they got bored and decided to paint the outside purple,” Satine said as she guided him to one of the hallways.

“They?” Din pried wanting to know more.

“The twins Luke and Leia along with Anakin, they’re Anakin’s children, well 2 out of the 5. Though I wouldn’t say that Anakin is the most responsible parent,” She replied as they walked through a  _ blue _ hallway.

After a bit more walking and navigating through the many hallways and staircases. Along with Satine pointing out some rooms. They arrived in front of a door.

“Here’s a guest bedroom, you can make yourself comfortable as you are now stuck here on Earth so you should make yourself feel at home. Maybe take off your helm-” She started saying.

“No,” Din cut off.

“What do you mean?”

“I swore to a creed, no living being has ever seen my face ever since,”

“Well, then, I’ll get some of my husband's clothes which should probably fit you for now, we’ll take you shopping for your own sometime later this week. You may wear your helmet still if you would like to and lunch will be ready soon,” She said before turning to leave.

“No it’s okay, my armor will be fine,” Din said, stopping her from leaving.

“You sure?” Satine asked.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Very well then, tell me if you change your mind,” She said before closing the door lightly and heading off to probably help with Lunch. Din chuckled lightly to himself. It had been some time since he had had a scheduled meal.

“What do you say kid, you hungry?” He asked.

The kid looked up at him with what seemed like a smile and so Din took it as a yes.

Din smiled under his helmet and sat down on the bed beside the kid finally getting his long awaited rest.

Sadly though, peace didn’t seem to like Din Djarin and he awoke not that long after to hear two kids arguing and an exasperated man trying to calm them down.

“Luke, please calm down and stop yelling, this man is not Boba Fett and he does not try to kill your was supposed to be friend in the future that never came,” The man said and it seemed that he had a Coruscanti accent.

“Yeah Luke, Uncle Obi’s telling you to shut up so shut up,” A voice that sounded femenine said to the boy whom he assumed was named Luke.

“I heard Uncle Obi the first time. Didn’t need you to repeat it Leia,” The boy, Luke said.

“And now look at what you’ve done! You have woken up our guest who seemed so peaceful sleeping there. He did not deserve to be woken up by you two fighting,” The man who they called ‘Uncle Obi sighed.

At this point Grogu was awake and had sat up so Din decided to sit up too.

“It’s fine,” He said, rubbing his helmet and straightening the kids robes.

“Nonsense! Luke Leia please apologize to this kind man,” The older man said, putting his hands on the kids shoulders.

So these were the kids that Satine had told him about.

“Sorry mister Mandalorian,” They said in tandem before the older man gave a nod of approval and let them go.

The two kids then dashed off to who knows where right after their release.

“I’m so sorry about those two, they’re Skywalkers and being little devils seems to run in their blood. My name is Obi-wan, Satine’s my wife. She’s told me of your quest to find the Jedi so I must say that you’ve accomplished your journey but at the cost of staying here with us forever. You could of course go off on your own but I would suggest staying with us as it’s easier,” The man, Obi-wan explained.

“Are you a jedi?’’ Din asked, making eye contact with the man.

“Well you could say that, but these days I’m more so the Vice President of this county but yes, I am a jedi and I can train your child,” Obi-wan said, now looking at the kid. “May I see him?”

“Sure,” Din replied, gently picking up the kid and handing him to the Jedi.

The man smiled gently and carefully took the child from Dins grasp and closed his eyes. The kid, as if knowing what to do closed his eyes too and they sat there for a bit like that.

After a little while, they both opened their eyes again and Obi-wan handed the kid back to Din with a confused look on his face.

_ “Strange,”  _ He murmured.

“What do you mean strange?” Din asked in a bit of a worried tone.

“It seems that you come from an alternate timeline that’s different from the one we came from and Anakin never got sent back in time. And yet somehow you found one of his time machines and my guess would be that it was faulty and triggered itself. Am I right?” Obi-wan explained.

“Well, the machine triggered itself but I’m not sure what you mean about Anakin Skywalker getting sent back in time,” Din responded.

“Did the Empire rise to power?”

“Well yes, but then they were defeated but there’s still a remnant led by an Imperial Moff named Moff Gideon who is trying to destroy the New Republic most likely but has some crazy obsession with knowing things about people and getting the kid,” Din answered looking at him and wondering what it had to do with Anakin Skywalker time travelling.

“Ah, so I was right. And the kids name is Grogu.”

“Grogu?”

“Yes, he was taken from the Jedi temple during the Jedi purge and was hidden away. He was trained by many masters of the years but after the purge, his mind goes dark. Like there’s a missing piece. He hid his abilities for many years until he met you. He loves you as a father and it would be hard to train him if you leave. His attachment to you will help him along the way if you stay to encourage him as he seems to really want to make you proud,” “He wants me to stay?”

“Yes, that is what he was telling me.”

“He doesn’t have to worry about me, wherever I go he goes, and wherever he goes, I go.”

“Very well then, now that that’s settled, let’s go down to see if lunch is ready,” Obi-wan sat up from the bed followed by Din holding Grogu in his arms.

Though no one could see, Din was rejoicing inside his armour and was wearing a stupid smile on his face because 1) He now knew the kids name, Grogu, 2) He didn’t have to part with Grogu, and 3) GROGU LOVED HIM AND SAW HIM AS A FATHER FIGURE. 

“Just a word of warning,” Obi-wan said coming out of the dining room where he had checked to see if Lunch was ready, “Most of the people in here are a bit crazy.”

And with that, Din was led into the dining room and saw, well, everyone.

“Who’s the shiny man?” A little baby who Din was pretty sure was not supposed to be able to talk at that age said.

“Arela, this is Din Djarin, or the Mandalorian as most people call him,” Satine explained.

The baby who’s name Din now knew as Arela made an “o” shape with her mouth before she started to play with her food.

Din winced as some of that food hit his helmet but Grogu seemed to find it amusing and gurgled happily in amusement. Instantly he became the talk of the table.

“He’s  _ sooo  _ cute!”

“Why does he look like Yoda?”

“Where did you find him?”

“Does he have the force too?”

“How old is he?”

“Does he talk backwards?”

“Did General Yoda have a baby?”

“But who was the mother?”

“Maybe they were born from eggs.”

“Or it came from the cloning chamber.”

“Speaking of that, you should know I came out fir-”

“NO I CAME OUT FIRST!”

And the conversation took a quick turn from Grogu to this cloning chamber debacle with two of the men who looked exactly the same.

“Why do those men look exactly the same?” He asked, leaning over to Obi-wan.

“You don’t know what clones are?” Obi-wan asked incredulously, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Should I?” Din questioned and Obi-wan rubbed his forehead.

“Probably yes, didn’t they teach you the history of the galaxy?”

“Everything they said just went in one ear and out the other,” Din replied nonchalantly.

“No wonder you didn’t know about Jedi,” He sighed before making his way to his spot at the table.

Obi-wan stood in front of his seat and clapped his hands together, getting the attention of everyone at the table before he started yelling, “ALRIGHT, CODY, WOLLFE, you’re both grown men who have to set a good example for the kids, bickering about who came out of the vats first is  _ not  _ going to help. No, master Yoda did not have a baby-”

“WAS IT YADDLE?” A voice called out across the table and Din saw that it came from a young middle aged man with brown hair that went down to his shoulders.

“No Anakin, it was not Yaddle. Compared to you, some Jedi actually followed the code and didn’t have children,” Obi-wan said to the man who Din assumed was Anakin.

He had expected the oh so powerful Jedi as the box suggested to be more, what’s the word?  _ Mature. _

_ “Even dead Jango heard them in the Force? _ Seriously Obi-wan, you think we don’t know?” The man who had been identified as Anakin said.

“Anakin please, you’re embarrassing me in front of the newest addition to our chaotic home, you’re also embarrassing yourself as he came here believing that you were a great jedi which you are but he probably expected someone mature like me.”

“Mature?! Says the one who dressed up all weird and called a war on me!”

“Says the one who painted the house blue then purple because just repainting it once wasn’t good enough for you!”

“HEY! The purple was Luke and Leia.”

“IT WASN’T US DAD!” Luke and Leia both yelled at exactly the same time.

It was as if they shared the same mind.

“I’m so sorry about those 3, chaos seems to love them or something, I think it runs in their family,” Obi-wan quickly told him, “The clones are Rex, Cody, Wolffe, Fox, Jesse, Fives, Echo, Kix, Tup, and Bly. They can introduce themselves personally later. The three babies are the Skywalker triplets Arela, Iana, and Celestia. You know Luke and Leia, Anakin is their father, the brown haired woman is Padme, you know Satine, and the Togruta is Ahsoka. The boy currently wincing is Landon, Ahsoka’s boyfriend whom she brought over for lunch, and the girl sitting on her other side is Kayla, her first friend here. The boy currently crying is Nick. He’s Leia’s ‘boyfriend’. I believe Anakin and the boys threatened him a bit much though based on what I know of him I believe it’s for sympathy points which he’s not really getting from them.”

“Have a seat!” A clone with a five on his head (that must be fives) said waving him over.

“No thanks, I’m fine,” Din replied, moving Grogu from one arm to the other.

“Nonsense! Come eat, you must be starving,” A clone with a scar around his eye said pulling out an empty chair.

“If it makes you happy,” Din sighed and made his way over to the seat that the clone had just pulled out for him.

“Nice to have you join us in our jolly corner of the table Vod,” The clone with the prosthetic eye said patting his back.

“Satine said you don’t take your helmet off in front of living things, why’s that?” The blonde haired clone asked.

“The Mandalorian covert that took me in follows a certain creed that says I am not allowed to show my face to any living being. I thought all Mandalorians were like that before I met Bo-katan not so long ago and she told me that I was a child of the watch, a group of ‘religious zealots’ bound to the ways of the old Mandalorians. I just think she’s too full of herself and believes that the way of the current Mandalorians or whatever is the only way.”

“Took you in. Were you adopted?” A clone with a tear drop like marking asked him.

“I was a foundling, the Mandalorians took me in after the war came to my planet,” Din replied after a short pause, he hoped that he hadn’t revealed too much information.

#####  Afterall, they were strangers and they could go behind his back anytime and tell that to his enemies. Not that his main enemy Moff Gideon didn’t already know. What did Moff Gideon not know other than the fact that Grogu was so much more than an object that he could use for experiments. Grogu was still a child who shouldn’t be exposed to these dangers. Grogu was ~~a kid~~ _his kid,_ and if Moff Gideon touched a single precious hair on the kid's head? Well Din would probably see red. Moff Gideon in no way deserved to even see Grogu.

“Soooooooooo, if you’re the Mandalorian than that Mandalorian on the cover of that Disney+ show must be you right?” The togruta, Ahsoka asked.

Din’s head snapped in Ahsoka’s direction, “What show do you mean?” Din asked curiosity growing inside of him.

“I don’t know, all I know is that the show is called the Mandalorian and it was a really big thing but we never watched it because we were so caught up with the stuff from our era,” Ahsoka explained.”

“Did you plan on watching it anytime soon?” He asked as plates with baguette slices got passed around the table along with a butter dish.

“I don’t know, we probably will soon as now you are here and you’re most likely the star of the show,” Ahsoka replied grabbing one of the baguette slices and putting a bit of butter on it as soup bowls got passed around the table.

“So when would we watch it?” The blonde clone asked, jumping into the conversation.

“Probably when we have time, we are all busy, you have your dance studio, Anakin has the droids, Obi-wan and I have a country to deal with, Satine has an Obi-wan to comfort because  _ I’m so sorry that my husband is a child and raises our children to be even bigger children _ , all of the boys have their tasks to do here, Leia and Luke are to start high school soon, and Arela, Celestia, and Iana, are, well, they’re still young and occupy my free time because  _ some of you can’t  _ keep track of them,” Padme explained scooping up some soup with her spoon.

“You never answered Rex’s question though,” A clone wearing a shirt that had something printed on it that was probably an animal said before biting into a baguette piece.

Din guessed that Rex was the blonde haired clone based on the fact that it was the blonde clone who had just asked the question of when they were watching the Mnadalorian.

“YOU  _ NEED _ TO WATCH IT, IT’S SOOO GOOD,” The boy whom Obi-wan pointed out as Landon said after he took a bite of the baguette slice which he had dipped into the soup.

“I killed people for a living, how is that good?” Din questioned lifting up his helmet a bit to have a bit of soup.

When the bottom of his helmet went up Grogu immediately looked up trying to get a small look of his face. But just as quickly as it went up, it went down. 

“People like the show, probably because of baby Yoda,” The other boyfriend, Nick or Nikko or Nincompoop said.

WAIT, who was putting thoughts in Dins head?

_ “His name is nincompoop _ .” A voice that strangely sounded like Anakins said in his mind.

Nevermind that, his mind was probably going haywire from him barely getting any rest.

“His name is  _ Grogu _ ,” Din corrected after shaking his head a bit to get the strange voice out of his head.

“Baby Yoda,” The boy shot back.

“ _ Grogu, _ or you meet my blaster,” Din snapped.

As if whatever he said was a really good thing the clones and Anakin started cheering while Din looked around in confusion. What was wrong with this family?

“Dew it,” Anakin said from his seat in a voice that suggested he was mocking someone.

At hearing this, the boy… Nick looked like he was about to poop his pants while Leia comforted him.

“DEW IT!!!” A baby with pale white skin said from a high chair laughing and clapping his hands.

Din realized that he hadn’t been introduced to the three babies that sat close to the corner of the room in high chairs.

“Who are those kids?” He asked, pointing at the three babies.

One of them looked like a zabrack, the other looked too pale, and the other seemed to have a beard?

“Ah yes, I forgot, the Zabrack is Maul, a feared Sith lord but time travel force issues made him a baby along with the rest of them. Fun fact, he was desperate to kill me for a very long time because I sliced his legs off. As you can see, they are mechanical. The middle one is Dooku, he used to command the seperatist droid armie-” Obi-wan started before din cut him off.

“Droids?” Din questioned.

“Yes, like you know  _ battle droids _ …” Obi-wan kept speaking but Din didn’t hear as he stared at the bearded baby, the one that commanded, the droids, the reason why…

He remembered the hugs, the tears he saw on his parents' faces as they led him to the cellar. As he was trapped in the 'basement thingy', he heard clanking, shots ringing in the air. He held his breath, the darkness enveloping him in its embrace. He stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity, and finally, finally he saw light, and when he did, it was one of those, one of those, droids.

_ “-do” _

_ “Din, Di-” _

“Hey, Mando?”

“What do you need Karga?” Din asked jerking upwards before seeing, no Greef Karga?

“Who’s Karga?” Anakin asked.

“No one of importance,” Din replied, shaking his head.

Once he got up (with the help of a clone whose head was shaved but wasn’t blonde like Rex) He picked up Grogu, pulled out his blaster, and made quick strides to the baby Dooku.

“Give me 5 reasons on why I shouldn’t kill him.” Din said pointing his small blaster at the baby.

“ONE he’s a baby,” Padme started.

“He’ll grow, and he’ll be old enough to command those  _ droids _ again,” Din replied, keeping his gaze on Dooku.

“But he’s still a baby,” Padme shot back, her eyes hard is beskar.

“Fine, that’s one,” Din shot back his eyes, melting his helmet visor.

“Reason number one takes us to reason number two and that is, as he is now being raised by me, he will be raised better, I will  _ not _ tolerate any infighting and if anyone starts fighting that includes death in this household, then I will personally seen to it that they are defenestrated. Besides, I’m an amazing mother who does not tolerate her children becoming sith. Or her husband on that matter,” Padme stated looking at each and every person in the room with her eyes resting on Anakin who backed away a bit at the intensity of her gaze, “Reason number three, he is being kept away from anything that resembles a droid as seeing a droid might trigger his memories of commanding droid armies.”

“Great, then I can keep him out of my sight,” Din said, exaggerating the ‘him’ while pointing at Dooku.

“Nope you, will be doing a restorative justice kind of thing,  _ and _ therapy because obviously something is wrong and it had to do with the droids and the restorative justice program will help you work out whatever problems you have with this man. That’s also reason four,” Padme commanded in a voice vaguely similar to his instructor in the fighting corps.

“I don’t have a problem with anything,” Din protested.

“Uh-huh, look, I only want what’s best for you, you might have some trauma from your past but you need to come to terms with the fact that these three are going to be changed by the way that they’re being raised here. This old man, who is now a baby, was the supreme Chancellor and later on Emperor of the Republic which turned into the Empire-”

“Don’t know him,”

“Okay, I don’t know how you don’t know him but carrying on, he basically killed me in a different universe and ruined my life along with the lives of many other people by manipulating me when I was still a child unaware of what I was doing and making me make one of the worst decisions in my political career.”

“To be honest Angel, you’ve never made a bad decision once.”

“Sure Anakin. But what I’m trying to say is, that you should leave whatever beef you have with him in the past and start anew. This is a new day, a new beginning.”

“HEY! That’s my line!” Ahsoka called out from where she was.

“Fine Ahsoka, if you’re so defensive then you can say it.

“Yes! This is a new day, a new beginning.”

Act three

The next day, Din woke up bright and early. Padme had promised them all last night that they would binge season one of his show today as it was only 8 episodes long. Kayla, Landon, and Nick were coming over to watch it with them and Din was feeling slightly cautious as he didn’t trust the Nick kid fully. Well, it was probably because the clones and Anakin had told him that he was a highly skilled and very deadly killer. Nothing Din couldn’t handle of course but he was just taking precautions. Afterall, Grogu would probably be devastated if Nick snuck behind him and tried to kill him so Dins guard had to be up at all times. Just because of that, last night he slept with his armor still on. Though it was a bit uncomfortable, he was used to it and it seemed like Grogu liked that small bit of normalcy as his tiny arms were stretched very widely across his breastplate and if Grogu was a bit heavier his breastplate probably would’ve fallen off when he sat up.

Din sat up on the edge of the bed and Grogu sleepily looked up at him. He looked down at the little womp rat and smiled even though he knew Grogu wouldn’t be able to see it. 

He walked down the same path that he did yesterday to get to the eating room or whatever they called it. Back home on the Razor Crest he’d either eat in the cockpit if there were others or in the hold if it was just him, or after Grogu snuggled into his life, only with Grogu. Once he arrived, the place was in full chaos with 10 out of the 11 force users throwing food around. Din, ever the skilled bounty hunter, easily made his way through the flying food and to his seat that he had sat at for both meals the day before. He was now most familiar with the clones and was starting to trust them the most.

“THERE HE IS!” An excited… Fox shouted welcoming Din to their peaceful quiet of the table.

“Morning,” A very tired Cody said, taking a sip of his Earth caf.

“Morning,” Din replied, grabbing a piece of toast for himself and a small yogurt container for Grogu.

“Always good to feed the kid healthy food, too much sugar, he’ll keep you up till tomorrow morning, learned that with those three,” Bly said pointing at the Skywalker triplets.

“One childs good enough, Padme’s a goddess being able to raise 5 of her own, 3 renegade jetiise.  _ And  _ her grown husband along with his crazy padawan,” Din said, taking a sip of his own earth caf.

“Don’t know how she does it, but she’s done more crazy stuff,” Rex commented before taking a bite of his PB&J sandwich (that’s what it was called right?).

“She did rule over Naboo at the age of fourteen, that had to do with her being able to control those force children,” Fox said before he took a swig of something that looked similar to spotchka.

“Huh,” Was all Din had to say about it.

“I’m guessing you don’t know about it?” Tup said, taking a bite of his eggs.

“Never really paid attention to politics, besides, I don’t think bounty hunters pay much attention to politics,” Din shrugged before noticing Grogu looking at the eggs, “You want one Grogu?”

The kid looked up at him and cooed with a smile on his face so Din took it as a yes.

“Alright, one egg coming right up.”

* * *

After the eventful breakfast, everyone gathered in the theatre room (Din was pretty sure that’s what they said it was). Once everyone was settled in, the lights dimmed and the previously black screen became blue with some writing in a foreign language. After that intro it showed a bunch of droids and people wearing helmets before it showed  _ him _ .

Once the intros were done, it opened up to a barren cold land and showed the backside of someone in beat up armor holding a tracking fob. Then it showed the inside of a cantina which Din immediately recognized with two recognizable people beating up, the person who was his target at the time. That, annoying Mythrol.

Din entered the Cantina and proceeded to beat up the Mythrols harassers causing the Mythrol to think he was saving him only to realize that he was there to take him in. Din remembered all this very well. Then he said one of his favourite lines.

_ “I can bring you in warm or I can bring you in cold.” _

Once he said those lines the screen immediately went dark and a rather catchy tune started to play. On the dark screen, it showed more words in that strange earth language (he would have to learn that language soon if he wanted to leave the purple/blue house for anything like simple errands (he wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon)). The music then slowed down a bit and it showed him walking the Mythrol outside before hailing a speeder. He felt Padme’s eyes on him when he said “no droids'' and Anakin yelling.

“WHY NO DROIDS? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE THAT GUY DO MORE WORK?”

“Anakin please calm down, something probably happened in the past,” Obi wan reasoned and Din just held onto Grogu tighter.

“And yet I still have to live in the same place as that  _ hideous  _ baby?” Anakin protested, probably gesturing towards baby Palpabean.

“Can you just shut up and stop talking over the show?” Ahsoka asked, probably making a gesture towards the screen.

Din heard Anakin groaning before letting out a defeated huff.

When he focused his attention back to the screen he saw the Mythrol trying to talk to him but he kept his quiet.

“Menacing,” He heard one of the twins say.

“Write that down for our Empire Strikes back,” Ahsoka whispered to Anakin.

“Write what down!” Anakin whisper shouted back at her.

“Just staring straight ahead and not saying anything while with a prisoner,” Ahsoka replied half groaning.

“You heard what she said, Obi wan write that down,” Anakin whispered to Obi wan.

“Anakin you have the notebook for ideas,” Obi wan said exasperatedly while Satine giggled.

“Here Obi wan,” Anakin said, no longer whispering and force-shoving(?) a notebook at Obi-wan.

“Obi wan groaned but took the notebook.

At this point, ‘Mando’ had arrived on Nevarro and was sitting in the Cantina with Greef Karga.

_ “Ah, that was fast. Did you catch them all?”  _ Screen Karga asked.

That was always what he said, he should've known that at this point Din was a very capable bounty hunter. Greef Karga paid him in calamari flan, something that came in useful when he went to Trask. Before that when he was offered the Imp credits, Anakin was yelling at the screen about how stupid the Empire was and the the Empire was the biggest mistake of his life while Obi-wan, Padme and Ahsoka tried to calm him down.

Anakin freaked out again when he saw the stormtroopers along with the clones who were all yelling and booing at them. Baby Palpabean, contrary to the others, was clapping his hands and gurgling happily at the presence of the stormtroopers and the Imperial insignia on the slab of Beskar. 

“ _ That’s good, I was a foundling once too.” _

_ “I know.” _

Din knew he was awkward, this scene just seemed to rub it in.

At the end of the first episode, everyone cheered when he shot IG-11 to save the baby, now known as Grogu.

The lights didn’t come on though after that one and another one started with a recap of the first episode. They watched the recap just for the joy of watching it then watched the same logos again. The intro showed Din getting attacked by another bounty hunter who had a tracking fob. Din instinctively held Grogu even closer and though he felt he might suffocate the child, Grogu seemed to like the excessive cuddling he was receiving from his father.

Anakin excessively cheered when Din was shooting Jawa’s as they were also from one of his least favourite planets Tatooine and was mildly disappointed when Din was negotiating with them with the assistance of Kuill. When Grogu held up the mudhorn, everyone was in awe of it and started applauding for the young (not so young) child.

When chapter 3 came on, and screen Grogu took the knob, Din remembered that he had pocketed the knob as his Grogu was reaching towards the screen for it. Din quickly handed it over to Grogu who gladly took it and started cooing while running his stubby little fingers along the groove that ran around the knob.

When screen Din returned to the Client and gave Grogu away, he held onto Grogu even tighter and at the sound of screen Grogu’s cries he bent over Grogu and stroked his head.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m never going to leave you ever again, you’re safe with me,” Din whispered before looking back at the screen.

Anakin meanwhile was screaming to his heart's desire at the client and Din chuckled slightly at that.

Once screen Din left the client putting a sort of silence to Anakin’s screams, the catchy music started playing again and more writing in the weird language appeared on the screen again.

When the music faded away into the background and the black screen disappeared again, it showed past/screen Din walking in the sewers of the Mandalorian covert as children ran around wearing their new helmets and the adults hung around the wall. But his camtono of Beskar ingots seemed to catch their attention.

“Oh how far my people have fallen,” Satine sighed, “Living in sewers.”

“It couldn’t be that bad dear,” Obi-wan reassured her.

_ “And only come above one at a time,”  _ Screen Paz stated.

Satine gasped. Really loudly.

“My guess is that it’s the fault of Maul,” Anakin said.

“And the Empire, they destroyed Mandalore,” Din added on before the theater burst into yelling and cursing at the Empire.

When Din went back for Grogu they all erupted in cheers and Din couldn’t help but grin, very widely under his helmet. And when the Mandalorians of his covert came above ground they erupted in more cheers, the loudest of them being Satine and the second loudest being Obi-wan though the clones were close behind him with the noises of their cheers. Once Din made it to hyperspace and the catchy music came back on, everyone gave a standing ovation for him because of just rescuing Grogu which led him to this seat in this house.

When Episode 4 came one, instead of starting with him and Grogu, it started with the village on Sorgan. Most notably, it was focused on Omera in the ponds collecting the blue shrimp for the harvest if it wasn’t for the raiders coming into the screen to attack the village, Din’s mind would’ve blown up. There were many emotions that he was feeling when he saw her and he didn’t know which one he felt the most. Winta got lost in all of the commotion and Omera quickly rescued her and they stayed inside a pond under a basket until it was all over. Din’s mind was in a turmoil of emotion when the camera was focused on their faces and it didn’t stop until the attack ended, the two came out, and the music started playing again (the music never got old).

Once the opening music finished, Din and Grogu made their first appearance in the episode. Din remembered that moment very vividly in his mind.

When the pair landed, they met Cara at the cantina. Cara was his first real friend outside of the Mandalorian covert. He trusted Cara as far as he could throw her. If he asked her to do something, she would be ready to go before he even finished his sentence. That was probably what made her such a special friend. The fact that he knew she would always have his back.

When Cara jumped into the pond to lure the AT in the theater cheered and Din would like to say that he cheered the loudest. Cara was a hero that day and saved the village. For that, he would forever be thankful.

After the attack, it showed past Din and past Cara standing outside of the barn talking.

_ “So, what happens if you take that thing off? They come after you and kill you?”  _ Screen Cara asked.

_ “No. You just can’t put it on again,”  _ Screen Din replied.

“YOU CAN’T PUT IT ON? NO ONE CAN TAKE THE RIGHT TO WEAR MANDALORIAN ARMOR AWAY FROM A MANDALORIAN!” Satine yelled standing up in her seat.

“Satine, there’s obviously a reason why they do that, afterall, their wise Mandalorian house leader said that their survival is in their secrecy.

“I’m not a real Mandalorian anyways, you heard what I said, I was a foundling, they took me in,” Din added on.

“THAT DOES NOT MAKE YOU ANY LESS MANDALORIAN!” Satine replied, aggressively assuring him that he was Mandalorian.

The scene where Omera tried to take his helmet off was painful to say the least. A part of him had wanted her to do it, he could stay with her and Winta on Sorgan along with the kid. But another part of him knew that he had to go. Especially when the gunshot rang out and he saw that bounty hunters were still being sent after him. He was very grateful to Cara for a lot of things he now realized. As she had been the one to kill the bounty hunter that was about to kill past Grogu. If any one asked him why he trusted Cara, he would pull out a whole list of reasons because he just realized he had a very long list of reasons to trust her.

Episode 5 started off rather eventful.

_ “I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold,”  _ Screen Riot Mar said.

_ “That’s my line.” _ Past Din said before shooting down the fighter.

“YEAH THAT’S HIS LINE, GET YOUR OWN LINES YOU IDIOTIC IMBECILE NERFHERDER WHO CAN’T BE ORIGINAL WITH HIS SLOGANS!” Anakin yelled at the screen.

“Skyguy, I’m trying to say this in the nicest way possible, please shut up,” Ahsoka said patting his arm.

“How can you ever be rude darling?” Landon said kissing her cheek which made Anakin become a very bright red in Din’s thermal view.

After the intro and his interaction with Peli along with her finding Grogu on the ship (As much as he could be annoyed for her landing him in this predicament, he was secretly grateful as now Grogu was living with a lot of Jedi.

Toro Cllaican was just as annoying as he remembered him to be and Anakin screamed when Din was negotiating with Tuskens.

“How could you be able to negotiate with Tuskens?” Anakin questioned in a low tone.

“You know I once struck a deal with Tuskens  _ possibly _ during the early days of your Empire?” Obi-wan countered.

“Obi-wan Kenobi and Din Djarin, I feel betrayed, by you, I thought you were friends who I could trust and confide in but I guess Ahsoka’s my only real friend that’s not my wife,” Anakin who was pretending to be on the verge of tears said.

“Oh quit the dramatics dad, you know it was for survival and that they can’t go around killing anyone and everyone just because they feel like it,” Leia argued which shut Anakin up because he was seething in anger.

The scene where Callican was  playing gunslinger in front of the unmoving Din, pointing his gun at him (and making an ass of himself) cracked up the whole theater.

Fennec’s tone while talking made a couple of people chuckle because of how bored she sounded and when Din told her that they could drag her he heard Kayla(?) yell mood prompting a couple of people to laugh.

The ending scene where a pair of booted feet made their way up to Fennec though, took everyone by surprise. Even Din.

When episode 6 started and Din saw where his past self was he let out a yell of frustration. Karking Ran. Stupid dude made him go on that stupid rescue mission and almost get Grogu killed because of the damn droid.

At the part where they were interacting with the New Republic prison guard something peculiar happened.

“Why does that guy sound a bit like me?” Anakin asked from his seat in the theater.

“He could’ve voiced you,” Obi-wan said, making Din really confused.

“But he looks nothing like me,” Anakin protested.

“That’s because he voiced you in the cartoons,” Ahsoka said looking up from a bright light that was probably her weird box thing that they called a phone.

At this point Din was very confused. But he stored all of the questions in his brain for after they finished watching.

Din  _ almost _ screamed when he heard the gunshot going off when Zero was about to shoot Grogu, the only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he was the one who made the shot and it shot Zero. He heard Anakin curse in Huttese and he was pretty sure he heard a Mando’a curse coming from one of the clones.

When episode 7 started Anakin screamed when Greef Carga contacted him because when it showed Karga still being alive in episode 3 he was busy trying to toss a piece of popcorn in his mouth and missed it. Then started questioning life before his wife shut him up telling him that it was because of the single piece of beskar that he got and that’s how he survived. Padme, Satine, Ahsoka, Kayla, and Leia enjoyed the return of Cara Dune as she was the strong female character of the series though they all voiced their opinions on how they wished that Omera also got to join as they were all impressed with her shooting skills.

Everyone also enjoyed the return of Kuill and IG-11 TOO BAD THEY DIDN’T KNOW WHAT WAS COMING. Anakin was really impressed with Kuill’s engineering skills as he voiced it multiple times during the IG sequence. The sith babies were all cackling gleefully when Grogu was choking Cara but Padme quickly silenced them before Din could shoot them. Anakin popped a new bag of popcorn himself when Kuill said that he was sold to the Empire and let out another string of Huttese curses. When Grogu healed Karga Obi-wan started screaming curses in Mando’a about how he should’ve learned how to do it to save some dude named Qui-gon. And when Kuill was killed, Anakin and Din let out a string of Huttese curses in tandem towards the stormtroopers who killed him and the Empire. 

The beginning of the eighth and final episode of season one got everyone laughing except for when the stormtroopers punched Grogu. When the operator said that the Moff killed his own men Din confirmed and they had a small laugh.

When they finally watched the full flashback to the attack in Din’s childhood Satine started screaming something about terrorists and death watch. Dooku was clapping. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-wan were yelling about the droids and the others were screaming from tears as they watched a younger Din get carried to the cellar and their tearful goodbye. Din had to admit that he too was crying underneath his helmet and he held Grogu even tighter as the child looked up at him with wide eyes realizing that even his dad who seemed like the toughest person in the world was also once a scared child like him and Grogu instinctively wrapped his hand around Din’s thumb even tighter.

The biggest bomb dropped on Din though, was when IG-11 removed his helmet. 

_ “I am not a living thing,”  _ Then Din’s heart stopped.

_ No, no no no no no no! All this time, he was so careful and always made sure that his face would never be revealed to anyone but it was just revealed to them on this big screen. He heard people talking around him, asking if he was ok. He wanted to respond but he couldn’t get the words out. His mind was empty and his mouth felt dry. Why was life so difficult? _

“Are you ok?”

“No,” Was all Din was able to say before he saw the stack of Mandalorian armor.

“Is there anything we can do?” That was Satine’s voice.

“I- I need air,” Was all Din had to say and they moved to the sides of the aisle to let him out.

Once out of the theater, Din navigated his way through the many hallways as fast as possible to get to his and Grogu’s room where he immediately plopped on the bed with his stomach facing the ceiling so that Grogu could sit on top and that he wouldn’t crush him.

He stayed there for a while. He didn’t go back to see if they cried at IG’s sacrifice. Or if they silently congratulated him on earning the jetpack. If they were happy for him they could tell him later. 

Whether it was a spur of the moment decision or if he was actually controlling himself (Din didn’t know) he gently set the child off of the bed before removing his helmet and looking at Grogu. Grogu looked up at him in awe before reaching out his arm. Din leaned forward and felt Grogu’s tiny warm hand on his face as he closed his eyes. Din didn’t care if the armorer somehow found him and told him to revoke his armor. They were a clan of two, he was the father of Grogu and a child shouldn’t go their whole life not knowing the face of their parent(s).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> All credits for the flashback go to VanillaChip101 who actually gave me the brilliant idea of having a flashback and let me use the one that she wrote down for this fic.
> 
> Mando'a translations  
> Jetiise - Jedi in plural or Republic. In this case it's used in the plural form for Jedi.


End file.
